Demolition
Demolition is one of the two Classic game modes in Black Squad. A one-sided game mode, the goal is for the Viper Circle to either eliminate the Peacemaker or detonate either one of two bomb sites. Players does not respawn when killed and the match is divided into rounds. Rules * Supports up to 2 (1v1) to 20 (10v10) players ** 10 (5v5) or 16 (8v8) in Quick Matches * First to win 6-13 rounds wins the match (8 rounds in Quick Matches) * 130/150/180 seconds time limit (150 seconds in Quick Matches) * Teams switch sides at round 6-13 (round 8 in Quick Matches, can be disabled; permanently enabled in Quick Matches) * No respawns Objective There is a bomb (marked as C4) located close to the Viper Circle's starting position, which can only be carried by one player at a time; the bomb is dropped on the ground when the player carrying it is killed. After the first 5-12 rounds both teams teams switch roles for another 5-12 rounds. If both teams are tied at winning 5-12 rounds, a tie-breaker round will be called to decide the winner. The team that wins 6-13 rounds first wins the match. Viper Circle Eliminate all Peacemakers or detonate the bomb. Plant the bomb on one of two bomb sites, indicated by an A or B and marked by a cross on the ground, by switching to the bomb (press 5 by default) and holding the E button for 6 seconds, then defend it until it detonates after 40 seconds. Note that planting the bomb can be heard in a close proximity and it can kill any nearby players when it detonates. If the Viper Circle is able to plant the bomb during the last seconds of the given time limit, the bomb's timer will become the round's time limit (since the Peacemaker has to defuse the bomb). Peacemaker Eliminate all Viper Circles, let time run out or defuse the bomb once it is planted. Remember that it takes 7 seconds to defuse the bomb, and it can be heard in a close proximity. Even if all Viper Circles are eliminated after the bomb is planted, they can still win the round if the bomb detonates. The Peacemaker wins as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many Viper Circles are still alive. If the bomb is not planted in the time limit, the Peacemaker wins regardless of how many Peacemakers and Viper Circles are left alive. A player should also note that when the bomb is planted its timer will become the round's time limit to give the Peacemakers enough time to defuse the bomb. Maps * Brooklyn * Carrier * Castle * Checkpoint * Collection * Double Wing * Dust Shield * Old Temple * Outpost * Paper Company * Run and Gun * Two Faced * Wolf Spider Strategy Because a defuser cannot use their weapon while defusing, catch them while they are defusing for an easy kill. But beware if their teammates are nearby to defend them. Always be aware of sounds being emitted when the bomb is being planted or defused. A player can walk all the way into a bomb site by holding the Shift key to not make any footstep sounds. However, the action of bomb planting or defusing is guaranteed to make a sound that can be heard within the bomb site. Listen in and take the appropriate action. Trivia * The bomb can be planted on top of an obstacle on some maps. Falling will not interrupt the defuse, meaning if you can touch the bomb while jumping you can keep defusing even though you have fallen down. External links * Guide to Demolition mode Category:Game Modes Category:Classic